


so i try to talk refined (i'm imagining you)

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-skater AU, Oral Sex, Teasing, do not copy to another site, inappropriate uses of wine, no one is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: ‘Focus, Yuuri,’ he murmured in his ear, closer than ever. ‘Tell me about the wine.’Viktor invites Yuuri to a private wine tasting. Possibly, more than wine is tasted.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 37
Kudos: 127





	so i try to talk refined (i'm imagining you)

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor and Yuuri are sommeliers, because you know what goes well with cigarettes? Wine. No smoking in this fic though, soz. Check out my other one for that. Apologies for the shocking lack of research.
> 
> Truly, the most insanely massive thank you to [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki), who made me blush so vividly with their lovely comments that my coworker thought I was overheating and told me to go outside. And thank you also to [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said), because without their galaxy brain insights this wouldn't exist at all. Truly, blame the two of them for everything I post on this site.

The wine cellar was cavernous, with sprawling temperature-controlled vaults spilling off the warm and sumptuous tasting room. If Yuuri had felt intimidated before, wandering through Viktor’s mansion, even at his invitation, it was nothing compared to the way he felt now. Even the silk of the chaise he was sitting on was finer than anything he’d experienced before. He twisted his fingers nervously together to keep from marking the fabric, watching Viktor as he moved around the space. He had only lit half the candles in the sconces around the walls, and the flickering light played over the span of his shoulders mesmerisingly. To be honest, Yuuri could never look away from Viktor. If he was in the room, he had Yuuri’s attention. Even if he wasn’t, he was still on Yuuri’s mind. True, Viktor was the most respected sommelier in the country, but Yuuri was respected in his own right. It was getting harder every day to explain away his interest as professional curiosity.

The sudden dull _pop_ of a cork broke Yuuri’s daze, and he looked away from Viktor’s shoulders in time to see him set aside a dusty bottle to breathe, before picking up another. His hands moved with absolute confidence, even though Yuuri knew those bottles cost at least a month’s rent in more than a few of his old apartments. After he uncorked the third, he moved to decant the first, pouring the rich dark wine carefully through a cloth to strain away the sediment. His fingers seemed to catch all the light the rest of the room lacked, elegant and pale around the neck of the bottle, one hand carefully cupping the heel.

The silence was too much to bear all of a sudden, and in the brief time that Viktor had his hands free, Yuuri cleared his throat quietly.

‘I really can’t thank you enough for this, I’ve been concerned about my knowledge of Burgundy wines - it’s been so long since I’ve worked with anything but champagne.’

Viktor gave a cheerful hum as he started to pour out a glass of each of the decanted wines. He caught a stray drip from the mouth of one decanter with his thumb and licked it off as Yuuri watched, helpless to look away from the pout of his lips. 

‘It’s no trouble, especially after how much I benefited from your masterclass last month,’ he said, lifting the tray of glasses and turning to Yuuri with a smile. ‘What better way to show my thanks than to share my own knowledge?’ He was still smiling as he placed the tray down on the low table to Yuuri’s left. He handed Yuuri a wide-bottomed glass, and sat down beside him. 

Yuuri swirled the glass in a practiced motion, watching the legs of wine drip down the sides as it settled in a weak attempt to distract himself from the heat of Viktor’s thigh next to his own. In truth, he wasn’t actually worried about his knowledge of Burgundies. He just wanted to be close to Viktor. He lifted the glass to below his nose and took a gentle inhale of the bouquet, humming happily after. 

‘Cherries... oak? He murmured to himself, lifting the glass again. Viktor hummed happily beside him, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand, he watched Yuuri with a tiny smile on his face. 

Yuuri swirled the glass again, breathing deep. 

‘Chocolate?’ He saw Viktor nod a little from the corner of his eye. ‘Is it a merlot?’ 

Viktor just smiled, beatific and serene. Yuuri felt the inexplicable rise of a blush in his cheeks, and redoubled his attention on the glass. He lifted it to the dim light to check the colour, to see the rich ruby glow of candlelight through fine wine. It was hard to concentrate with the warm pressure of Viktor’s thigh against his own. There was no need for it really, the chaise was more than long enough for both of them, but Yuuri would sooner throw the glass in his hand against the wall than ask Viktor to move. It was taking all of his strength not to crawl into his lap as it was. 

Viktor shifted beside him, lifting his head and reaching up to unbutton his suit jacket. He slipped it off his shoulders and began to roll up his sleeves, popping his cuff-links out with a tiny elegant motion. Yuuri forcibly pulled his attention back to his glass, swirling it once again. He underestimated his own strength though, and the wine sloshed around more violently than he intended, some leaping from the lip of the glass to drip down his hand, leaving a red trail down towards his wrist, perilously close to the pristine white of his shirt cuff. 

‘Oh no,’ he heard Viktor murmur beside him, before a warm hand caught his own. Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand, angling it in such a way that Yuuri’s sleeve slipped further down, taking the glass from him with his other hand. Yuuri looked at him, wild-eyed, an apology already forming on his lips, when Viktor lowered his head. He licked at the wine, a warm wet stripe from Yuuri’s wrist to his fingertip. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. Viktor licked his lips, and caught Yuuri’s gaze, his normally bright blue eyes shadowed and dark. ‘No point in letting good wine go to waste, is there, _Yuuri?_ ’

Yuuri stood at a precipice. He could ask Viktor exactly what he was thinking, could challenge his behaviour, could walk away. 

Or he could enjoy it. 

He gave in at last to his own secret reasons for coming to see Viktor in the first place, and let his own eyes go hooded and dark, a smirk blossoming at the corner of his mouth. Viktor’s smile grew wider at the sight. He put the glass back in Yuuri’s hand, and let him go with a brief caress, his long fingers trailing soft and light over Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri lifted the glass to his mouth, eyes on Viktor all the while. The wine was rich on his tongue, heavy with fruit and spice. He swished it a little to open up the taste, and swallowed slowly. Viktor watched the roll of his throat with a sharp hunger clear on his face. Looking entirely unconscious of the action, he lifted his hand and loosened his tie. 

It was only as his fingers were lifting away from the fine silk that something new sparked in his eyes. He lifted his hand again and removed his tie completely, slipping it slowly from his collar. Viktor held it, the deep blue contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. He stared at it a moment, considering. Yuuri watched him, the taste of the wine still heavy on his lips. Viktor twined the tie slowly around his hand, and looked up at last. 

‘You know Yuuri, you’re a little too advanced for my usual training methods,’ Viktor’s voice was a purr, smooth as the silk he held. ‘I think you need more of a challenge.’

He took the glass from Yuuri’s weak grip again, placing it carelessly on the floor beside him. He stretched the tie between his hands and lifted it to Yuuri’s face, slowly enough that Yuuri had ample time to stop him from going further, should he want to. 

Yuuri didn’t move.

Viktor set Yuuri’s glasses to the side before he moved further. The tie was warm when Viktor settled it over his eyes. He could smell the faint sweetness of Viktor’s cologne, could feel the heat of his body lingering in the fabric. Yuuri’s already heightened senses sparked as his vision was lost. He was hyper-aware of every shift of Viktor’s body beside his own, could feel the warm rush of Viktor’s breath on his skin as he tied a knot behind Yuuri’s head. 

A fresh glass was placed in Yuuri’s hand, different from the wide-bottomed glass that held the merlot. Viktor’s grip was warm and careful around his fingers until he was sure Yuuri had a good grip on the stem. He didn’t go far however, merely dropped his hand to rest lightly on Yuuri’s thigh. 

‘Focus, Yuuri,’ he murmured in his ear, closer than ever. ‘Tell me about the wine.’ 

_Fuck the wine_ , thought Yuuri to himself, helpless and losing himself more by the second to lust. He did as he was bid though, swirling and inhaling again. 

‘Earth... spice... raspberry?’ Usually, Yuuri could give almost a full flavour profile from the bouquet alone. All of his training seemed to have abandoned him however, leaving him fumbling for the most obvious of scents. He was too distracted by the smell of Viktor’s cologne, still soaked into the tie, yes, but Viktor was so close to him now that he could smell it on him, warmed by his skin and made unique. Viktor’s fingers tightened on his thigh. He fought to keep himself under control, to _focus_. ‘Pinot noir?’

He took a sip, holding the wine in his mouth to confirm his suspicions. The glass was taken from his hand again, but before he could worry about it, Viktor’s lips pressed lightly against his own. Yuuri couldn’t help but open his mouth beneath him, and Viktor kissed him deeply, stealing the wine from his tongue. 

‘Вкусно, _Yuuri._ ’ Yuuri compulsively swallowed at the sound of Viktor’s voice, his accent curling around one of the very few Russian words Yuuri could recognise. _Delicious_. Yuuri somehow doubted he was talking about the wine. Viktor’s lips trailed down from his cheek, across his jaw, until he pressed a burning kiss in the soft hollow below Yuuri’s ear, sending lightning cracking through his body with only the softest of touches. 

Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. Heat was rampaging through him. He pulled on the knot of the tie, the silk dropping softly into his lap. Viktor’s face was flushed in the candlelight, red across his nose and cheeks. He’d unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, the elegant swoop of his collarbone bare and beautiful. He was smirking at Yuuri as he took his own sip from Yuuri’s stolen wineglass. Yuuri pushed forwards, climbing into his lap shamelessly to return the favour, kissing Viktor so deeply he couldn’t help but moan around Yuuri’s tongue. 

Wine had spilled from the corner of Viktor’s mouth when Yuuri finally pulled back. It dripped a long ruby line from his lips and pooled in the hollow of his clavicle. Yuuri couldn’t resist following it with his tongue, kissing the stain from Viktor’s cheek and drinking it from his skin. 

‘An unusual flavour pairing,’ said Viktor, quietly, privately. 

‘Far from unpleasant,' replied Yuuri, raising his head to meet Viktor’s eyes. Viktor’s hands clenched around his waist. He wasn’t even sure when Viktor had put his hands on him, he just knew he didn’t want him to let go.

‘I’ve wanted you for so long Yuuri,’ began Viktor, heat in his gaze. ‘Dare I think you’ve wanted me too?’ 

Yuuri nodded, eyes dropping to Viktor’s wine stained lips. ‘More than I care to admit.’ 

Satisfaction was clear in the curve of Viktor’s smile, his teeth a flash of white in the low light. 

They were on each other again in a heartbeat, kisses slipping from sensual to hungry staggeringly quickly. Yuuri's fingers found the buttons of Viktor's waistcoat and he had it off him before he fully knew what he was doing. Viktor's shirt didn't last much longer, sliding down his shoulders and off his arms with only a whisper of fabric and a soft sigh against Yuuri's lips. 

Yuuri scraped his nails down Viktor's chest lightly, dragging a shiver along his spine. Viktor broke their kiss with a gasp when Yuuri caught his nipples, and Yuuri took the opportunity to get his mouth back on Viktor's throat. 

Viktor's hips were moving below Yuuri, grinding upwards in tiny unconscious rolls. Yuuri shifted in his lap, pressing firmly down against the growing hardness in Viktor's trousers. Viktor whined and bucked up into him, his hands gripping tight enough to hurt, just for a second, around Yuuri's waist. 

Yuuri had imagined this, secretly, shamefully, in the dark at night, more than once. Had bitten his lip to keep quiet as he came to the thought of Viktor's hands on him, mouth on him, of Viktor open beneath him. To have him now, writhing in place under Yuuri's weight, felt like a gift he didn't deserve. He set his teeth in Viktor's shoulder and ground against him again, felt more than heard his gasp echo through his chest. 

'I don't think I want to taste another wine,' he said, between kisses up and down the column of Viktor's elegant neck. 'I have something else in mind.'

Viktor's hand slid up his spine to twist in his hair, not pulling, merely holding him in place as Yuuri sucked a mark into his collarbone, raising a brighter red than any merlot. 

‘What’s mine is yours, darling,’ gasped Viktor, breathless as he tipped his head back to give Yuuri more room. Something in Yuuri’s chest purred at the pet name that seemed to slip from Viktor’s lips without his realising. Yuuri slid his hands down Viktor’s chest, trailing lightly across his stomach to feel the muscles twitch against the pads of his fingers as he nipped at Viktor’s collarbone. The mark he’d raised was hot, and almost seemed to throb, but Viktor’s quiet moans were ones of pleasure, not of pain, so Yuuri kept going. 

When he was satisfied at last with the claim he’d written into Viktor’s skin, Yuuri shifted, and began to kiss his way down Viktor’s flushed and heaving chest, scraping his teeth and sucking little marks as he went. He discovered that Viktor didn’t react too much to having his nipples sucked, but that the skin around them was more sensitive than anywhere else on his chest. He learned that if he licked a stripe up from his belly button and blew on it gently, he could make Viktor suck in his stomach with a strained moan, hips bucking up. He learned too, as he got to his knees between Viktor’s spread legs, that if he softly kissed his way down the delicate trail of hair that led to his belt, then he could make Viktor’s thighs tremble and shake like the world was ending. 

He met Viktor’s eyes as he slowly undid his belt, unblinking as he slid the soft leather out from the buckle. Viktor’s eyes were wild and wide, more black than blue as he stared down at Yuuri. His breath came in little pants already, and he was flushed from cheek to chest. Yuuri smirked at him, a slow moving tilt of his lips, before he lowered his mouth to the button of Viktor’s trousers, nuzzling at the wool as he caught the button between his teeth and tongue. He had to hold Viktor’s knees apart with his hands as Viktor clenched his thighs instinctively. 

He had never felt more powerful than he did the moment he drew Viktor’s zipper down with his teeth, lip dragging hotly over the hard line of his trapped cock. It jerked beneath his mouth, and the sound that Viktor made seemed torn out of him; desperate and high. He was still smirking as he sat back on his heels and curled his fingers into the waistband of Viktor’s trousers, encouraging him to lift his hips so he could slide them and his -- _Christ--_ his _thong_ down. Viktor hissed in a breath as his cock was bared to the cold air, and Yuuri nudged him over until he lay across the chaise, one foot still on the floor. 

Yuuri removed his shoes and socks, sliding his trousers off completely afterwards. Viktor watched him, flushed and fascinated. 

‘Not that I’m complaining, Yuuri-’ murmured Viktor, his voice cracking as Yuuri kissed his way up his leg, biting wetly at the soft skin behind his knee. ‘But I thought we might at least make it to the bottom of one glass before we ended up here.’ 

Yuuri raised his head to squint disbelievingly at him. Viktor was blatantly fighting a smile, his lips twisted in an effort to appear serious. He could hear it clearly in his voice when he spoke again.

‘Usually, I ask for dinner first - not to be laid out like the feast.’ 

They stared at each other for a second, both of them trying and failing to hide silly grins. Yuuri bent his head again to nuzzle his nose against Viktor’s knee, nipping at the skin again to hear Viktor laugh around a gasp. From the corner of his eye he noticed the long-abandoned glass of merlot. Like the feast, Viktor had said. That’s exactly what he was. Yuuri set his teeth to Viktor’s thigh, long and pale, delicious. He distracted Viktor with wet kisses along the sensitive inside of his thigh, blowing occasionally to drag a shudder through him. He hooked his free hand under Viktor’s knee as he rose up, encouraging him to bend his leg up onto the chaise. 

Viktor looked more like a feast than ever, stretched out on the chaise, legs spread lewdly, Yuuri in between. He took a moment to drink him in, the flicker of the candlelight over the soft planes of his chest, his stomach. 

‘There’s nothing to say we can’t get to the bottom of the glass now,’ said Yuuri, quiet and dark as he slowly looked up Viktor’s body. Littered across his pale skin was the evidence of Yuuri’s teasing. His cock lay against this stomach, thick and red, already glistening at the tip. Viktor clearly was fastidious about his body, he was hairless almost everywhere, and his muscles had a sharpness to them that spoke of more than a few hours in the gym. The muscles of his abdomen in particular led down in a beautifully cut V between the bones of his hips. 

By the time Yuuri’s eyes reached Viktor’s face, his smirk was well established. He raised his hands and tucked them under his head, displaying himself fully to Yuuri’s hungry gaze. Yuuri didn’t say anything as he lifted the glass from the floor, merely kept his eyes on Viktor’s. It was a rush to watch his smirk drop, replaced by confusion and then burning heat as Yuuri slowly tipped the glass over his stomach, the last of the wine pouring slowly down his stomach, into the hollows of his hips, around his cock.

The skin around his cock was soft and smooth, a pristine white canvas now stained berry-dark red. Viktor barely seemed to breathe as Yuuri lowered his head again, following the trail of the wine. The muscles of Viktor’s stomach fluttered under his tongue, and Yuuri didn’t bother to raise his head as he spoke, the vibrations of his voice rumbling through Viktor’s sensitive skin.

‘ _Focus,_ Viktor. We don’t want to spill wine on the silk, do we?’ 

Viktor gave a distant whimper, and Yuuri flicked his tongue against him. He could feel Viktor fighting to keep still, but a gentle trembling gave the effort away. 

Yuuri fastidiously avoided Viktor’s cock as he chased every drop of wine, sipping it from the curves and hollows of Viktor’s body. The wine had been delicious in the glass, but it was ambrosia when warmed by Viktor’s skin, enhanced by the warm and clean smell of him, the salt and musk of his arousal. Yuuri understood as he dragged his tongue through the last of it how people became addicts, how they went back again and again for the same high. Now that he’d tasted Viktor, he knew he’d crave him forever. 

When he glanced up he saw Viktor biting his own wrist to contain his moans, visibly struggling to remain in place. His free hand clutched desperately at the back of the chaise, his knuckles white and straining with effort. Yuuri slid his hand up Viktor’s thigh, and smiled sweetly at him when he finally looked back. Viktor’s eyes were wild and wet, shining in the candlelight. 

Yuuri held his gaze as he finally put his mouth to his cock, licking a firm line from root to tip. Viktor jerked like he’d been struck by lightning, his whole body seizing with the first touch of Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Viktor’s cock, and Viktor gave a strangled yell, bucking up hard into his hand. 

‘Yuuri, Yuuri _please--_ ’

The wreck of Viktor’s voice was almost more delicious than the taste of him as Yuuri took the head of his cock between his lips. He was terribly wet, and the bitter salt mixed perfectly with the rich wine still heady on his palate. He took Viktor in deeper, let him bump against the roof of his mouth and slide just right into the back of his throat. Yuuri took a deep breath in through his nose, the smell of Viktor drowning him, and relaxed his throat, swallowing him completely. 

Viktor _screamed._

Yuuri held him down firmly by the hips as he moved his head, sucking hard every time he pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head, teasing his foreskin with just the slighted brush of his teeth. Viktor writhed, his whole body trying to move, curling up towards Yuuri and bending away from him as he tried to get deeper in Yuuri’s throat, tried to pull away, tried to do _something._ The whole time a stream of moans and whimpers and entreaties poured from him, cursing and pleading by turn. His hand found Yuuri’s head and his fingers tightened almost painfully in Yuuri’s hair, but he didn’t push him down, merely seemed to be trying to ground himself in some way. He was close, Yuuri could feel it in the shudder of his body, the way his legs shifted and flexed around his head. 

He pulled back just long enough to take another deep breath, before he took Viktor down to the root in one smooth motion, swallowing around him. He tightened his grip on Viktor’s hips, and with his lips pressed to the soft skin of his groin, he hummed, low and deep in his throat. 

Viktor’s body arched like a bowstring as he came hard and hot down Yuuri’s throat with a strangled, choking moan. Yuuri kept him in his mouth through every pulsing aftershock, swallowing him down and holding him until he started to soften and whimper from over-sensitivity. He sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth on his wine-stained sleeve, and looked at what he had done.

Viktor was slumped and panting on the chaise, his whole body flushed, his chest heaving. Tears glittered on his cheeks, a few last drops clinging to his eyelashes. He looked debauched, like living sin. Yuuri’s own neglected arousal made itself known again, his cock twitching hard in his trousers as he watched a final tear trail over Viktor’s cheekbone, across his jaw. He pressed the heel of his hand against himself for some relief and slumped against Viktor’s leg. 

‘ _Yuuri,_ ’ Viktor’s voice was a deep purr, Yuuri could feel the rumble of it in his chest. ‘Come here, Yuuri.’ 

Viktor was looking at him again, his eyes still narrow and heavy with lust. He reached out, and Yuuri climbed onto the chaise to sit astride his hips. Viktor pulled him down by his tie, wrapping it around his fist to bring Yuuri close enough to kiss, his other hand curving hot and possessive around the back of Yuuri’s neck. He licked the taste of himself from Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri moaned around his tongue, shaking with need. 

Yuuri fumbled with his belt, his buttons, his zipper, baring himself desperately to the air as Viktor kissed him deeply, hungrily. He barely had a chance to brush his fingers against himself before Viktor was batting his hand away. He whined, high in his throat, but Viktor ignored him, separating from their kiss just long enough to lick a filthy stripe across his palm. Yuuri couldn’t help but cry out when Viktor wrapped his hand around him, tight and hot. He set a merciless pace from the outset, stroking Yuuri’s cock in smooth pulls, twisting his hand a little every time he reached the head. 

Yuuri’s hips shifted helplessly, his body held in place by Viktor’s firm grip on the back of his neck, the vise of his hand on his cock. With barely a breath between their lips, Viktor spoke.

‘You’ve made such a mess of me, Yuuri,’ he licked at the seam of Yuuri’s lips as he paused. Yuuri whimpered, and chased after him for a kiss as best he could. ‘You need to finish what you started, _Yuuri._ ’ 

‘What--?’ Yuuri could hardly follow what he was saying, all of his attention on the movement of Viktor’s hand. He was just the right side of dry, helped along only by Yuuri’s own desperate arousal. 

‘Look at me, Yuuri.’

Yuuri hadn’t even noticed his eyes were closed. He blinked them open, feeling lost, scattered. His cock twitched hard at the sight of Viktor below him, kiss-swollen and stunning. He was wine-stained all over, marked by Yuuri’s mouth and teeth and tongue. Yuuri bit his lip to hold in a cry. Viktor tilted his head up, bringing their lips almost together.

‘Come for me Yuuri. Finish what you started. _Ruin me._ ’

Yuuri’s orgasm ripped through him like a summer storm; sudden, violent, wonderful. He came hard in hot splashes across Viktor’s stomach and chest. Viktor worked him through it, hand still pulling and twisting maddeningly as Yuuri cried out above him. He collapsed forward as the last shocks shuddered through him, barely remembering to catch himself on his hands so he wouldn’t crush Viktor. 

He panted, his arms shaking and weak as he held himself up. Viktor shifted beneath him, and Yuuri opened his eyes again in time to see him drag a finger through the mess on his stomach, before he brought it to his lips. He winked as he sucked it into his mouth. Yuuri’s softening cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight, a final shock rattling through him. 

Viktor pulled his finger from his lips with a lewd _pop,_ and shifted over to the side, tugging Yuuri down into the gap he’d created between his own body and the back of the chaise. He wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, and pulled him in close. Yuuri tucked his nose into the curve of his neck, and focused on getting his breath back. 

‘So, Yuuri,’ Viktor’s voice was impressively normal, only a faint rasp lingering from his screams. ‘Do you feel more knowledgeable about Burgundies now?’ 

Yuuri snorted a laugh, lifting his head just enough to meet Viktor’s eyes.

‘Yes, Viktor, thank you,’ he fought to keep the laughter from his voice, affecting the same genial tone as Viktor. ‘You’ve provided a most thorough education.’ 

They held each other’s gaze for a beat, faces serious and aloof, before their expressions cracked at the edges, and they had to laugh, clutching each other close. 

When they finally calmed down, they settled together quietly. Yuuri rested his head and his hand on Viktor’s chest, and felt his heart beat through him. 

‘Would you stay, Yuuri?’ Viktor’s voice was a murmur in the gathering gloom, the candles starting to flicker out around them. ‘Stay for dinner, so we can do this properly?’

Yuuri couldn’t help the delighted smile that grew across his face, relief and joy filling his chest.

‘I’d love to, Viktor.’

Viktor brushed a kiss against his brow, and squeezed him tightly around the shoulders. 

‘I’m glad,’ he started to shift, moving to sit up. ‘Maybe a shower first though?’ He and Yuuri looked down at the mess across his body. He rubbed Yuuri’s shoulder with his thumb, a tiny caress as Yuuri’s eyes caught on the flourishing bruise he’d left on his collarbone. ‘You could always join me?’ 

Yuuri tilted his head up, and kissed him deeply in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to come up with the most random au I could for a joke I wanted to tell, and then ended up writing it instead. 
> 
> Drop me a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it? Every single sign that someone had fun reading something I wrote brightens my day immeasurably <3
> 
> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes) if you want to see me whinging about fics or cooing over my dog.


End file.
